Leinster GAA
The Leinster Council is a Provincial council of the Gaelic Athletic Association sports of hurling, Gaelic football, camogie, rounders and handball in the province of Leinster. The Leinster Council has been partnered with the European County Board to help develop Gaelic Games in Europe. Leinster Council's main contribution to this goal is the provision of referees. Constituent counties * Carlow * Dublin * Kildare * Kilkenny * Laois * Longford * Louth * Meath * Offaly * Westmeath * Wexford * Wicklow Hurling Kilkenny are the most successful team in Leinster hurling having won the Leinster Senior Hurling Championship on 70 occasions as of 2015. Gaelic football Dublin head the roll of honour in football having won 54 Leinster Senior Football Championship titles as of 2015. Camogie Gael Linn Cup The Leinster camogie team won the premier representative competition in the women’s team field sport of camogie, the Gael Linn Cup on 26 occasions (click on year for teams) in 1956, 1957, 1958, 1959, 1960, 1962, 1965, 1968, 1969, 1970, 1971, 1972, 1978, 1979, 1981, 1983, 1984, 1985, 1986, 1987, 1988, 1989, 1991, 1993, 2006 and 2010, Camogie Gael Linn Trophy The Leinster provincial junior camogie team won the Gael Linn Trophy on seven occasions (click on year for teams) in 1976, 1982, 1984, 1986, 1999, 2001 and 2007. Competitions County *Leinster Senior Football Championship *Leinster Senior Hurling Championship *Leinster Under-21 Football Championship *Leinster Under-21 Hurling Championship *Leinster Minor Football Championship *Leinster Minor Hurling Championship *Leinster Junior Football Championship *Leinster Junior Hurling Championship *Leinster Intermediate Hurling Championship *O'Byrne Cup *Walsh Cup *Kehoe Cup Club *Leinster Senior Club Football Championship *Leinster Senior Club Hurling Championship *Leinster Intermediate Club Football Championship *Leinster Intermediate Club Hurling Championship *Leinster Junior Club Football Championship *Leinster Junior Club Hurling Championship *Leinster Minor Club Football Championship Past Chairmen * James Nowlan - 1900 - 1904 * John Fitzgerald - 1905 - 1908 * Dan McCarthy - 1909 - 1910, 1919 - 1921 * John J Hogan - 1911 - 1918 * Patrick D. Breen - 1922 - 1923 * Bob O'Keeffe - 1924 - 1935 * Sean Robbins - 1936 - 1938 * Seamus Flood - 1939 - 1941 * Michael Kehoe - 1942 - 1944 * Fintan Brennan - 1945 - 1947 * Tom Walsh - 1948 - 1950 * Jack Fitzgerald - 1951 - 1953 * Dr. J. J. Stuart - 1954 - 1956 * Hugh Byrne - 1957 - 1959 * Brendan Breathnach - 1960 - 1962 * Liam Geraghty - 1963 - 1965 * Bob Aylward - 1966 - 1968 * Jack Conroy - 1969 -1971 * Tom Loftus - 1972 - 1974 * Jimmy Roche - 1975 - 1977 * Paddy Buggy - 1978 - 1980 * John Dowling - 1981 - 1983 * Peadar Kearney - 1984 - 1986 * Jack Boothman - 1987 - 1989 * Jimmy Gray - 1990 - 1992 * Albert Fallon - 1993 - 1995 * Jim Berry - 1996 - 1998 * Seamus Aldridge - 1999 - External links *Leinster Council website Category:Leinster GAA Category:Provincial councils of the GAA